Why don't diary's have selfdestruct buttons?
by LadyTardisOfHogwarts
Summary: James Potter's head is slowly deflating.Lily Evans is utterly bewildered as to what is going on takes out her old diary for comfort.But unfortunately,comfort is the one thing it doesn't supply.K.Fine.I'm crap at summary's.I just pretend I'm not.1shot.


Pranks, books and possible friendship. 

James considered his situation. Half an hour ago Sirius had told him that they were going to lure Severus Snape into the shrieking shack. Remus Lupin was to transform into a werewolf today in the shrieking shack. If Sirius' joke went to plan, Snape would be dead without a moment to see his culprit. His worst enemy was going to die. James had to think about a lot of things.

James marched up to Sirius a while later. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled. Sirius stepped back.

"What're you on about?" he asked confused.

"Sirius, you prat." James hissed as he pushed past and ran on ahead. Sirius, who had no idea what was going on, followed. Sirius grinned as he saw Snape heading towards the Whomping Willow. James glanced up at the moon. It was full. James swore under his breath and sprinted off towards the shack. Sirius once again followed. Snape was dangerously close to the Willow. He was close enough to touch the tree to touch the small knot.

"Snape! NO!" James yelled as he ran down. Snape looked up and sneered. He could finally discover what Potter and his friends were hiding. He wasn't going to stop. He reached out and tapped the knot. Sirius suddenly sobered up. He realised what he'd done. He ran to catch up with James. James dived down onto Snape, who had now entered the Shack. A fully grown werewolf met Snape's terrified eyes. The werewolf snarled and scratched at Snape. As James tried to push Snape out of the way, the werewolf took a lunge at James. James pulled the trembling Snape out and tapped the knot once again. Snape seemed to have passed out. Sirius and James dragged Snape to the hospital wing, and give an excuse. However, as she saw the scars across James' and Snape's faces and arms, they were afraid that she had an idea what was going on. James and Snape remained in the hospital wing along with Remus Lupin for the next few days.

Lily Evans had a quiet week, since James had been in the hospital wing. Sirius seemed to be in a bad mood without James and Remus, and he'd also realised how stupid he'd been. Lily would pass the hospital wing every day, she'd bite her lip trying to think what had happened to James .She's heard rumours, twisted tales and all sorts of stories, but she didn't believe them. They all had James playing the hero. Was it possible for him to have grown up so much in one night? Deep down she didn't doubt him. Deep down she fancied him, but these were all things she wouldn't face for a long time. What surprised Lily most of all was the fact that even with James in her classes, the school seemed as quiet as without him. Had he actually grown up?

Sirius and James didn't take long to make up. Peter stuck to James and Sirius. Remus was rather bitter towards Sirius for the remaining few weeks, which was reasonable, seeing as he could've been expelled, bitten Snape and had any future career hopes wiped out. Snape gave cold looks to Sirius, James and Remus the whole week. He didn't help with the try-to-pretend-to-forget-it-all plan.

In transfiguration that day, James ended up accidentally sitting next to Lily.

"Oh danmit." he cursed. He really didn't mind sitting next to Lily, but he'd been trying to avoid her for the last few days, and if he sat next to her, he might subconsciously ask h0er out. However it didn't take James long to get over his troubles. He poked Sirius with his quill and Sirius prodded him back. They ended up having a duel with their quills. James didn't talk to Lily once in the lesson.

Lily was sitting in the common room, reading the Daily Prophet and generally ignoring everyone around her. She wasn't really taking in the words, though. She kept thinking about the fact the James had hardly spoken to her once in the last week and was behaving rather civilly towards her when he did. She looked over her shoulder to see James and Sirius laughing and grinning with a few girls. Those unlucky girls, Lily thought. But if she felt sorry for them, why deep down did she get the feeling she was just a bit jealous of them too? She let out a huge groan, threw the newspaper down and ran upstairs. James and Remus gave each other puzzled looks as Lily ran upstairs. Sirius was to busy flirting with everyone to notice anything.

Lily threw herself onto her bed and pulled out a diary. She smiled; it was the one Alice had given her for her birthday. It was enchanted, or so she hoped. If Lily was correct about why type of diary it was, the diary would write back to her. She took out a quill and started to write the first thing that came to her mind.

God, James Potter needs to die. It'd make life a lot easier.

_Charming. Lovely child, you are._

But he does. He's a right git. Completely mucked my life up and confused me

_Oh how wonderful, I've got an angst struck teenager grumbling to me about the sorrows and woes of their life._

Oh great. Why'd I get stuck with a sarcastic diary?

_I'm glad you appreciate me._

More importantly, why I am arguing with a diary?

_Well you know what they say, you argue with your diary, your going mad._

As if I don't get enough lip from everyone else! Anyway, back to James, the world's biggest twit.

Why'd that be? 

He's infuriating. He flirts, jokes around and asks me out far to often. He has the most handsome boy in school, one of the nicest and cleverest boys in our year and a tag along as his best friends. He's got an 'I'm to cool for school' attitude about him and –

_I get the point. He's made of awesome._

Whose side are you on here?

_No one's. I'm a book, remember?_

Fair enough.

_So, if he's been asking you out and bugging you for so long, why the sudden burst of anger?_

Not sudden, I've always loathed him, and made that quite clear to him. But now, after an incident recently, he's stopped bothering me.

_And this is bad? I'll never understand you people…_

It's not bad, it's fantastic! He's behaving civilly towards me and has sort of stopped talking to me. I mean, he still has the whole 'I rule' feel about him. But he's behaving like he's matured, which I refuse to believe.

_Okay, so Potter's stopped bothering you. Remind me again why you're so annoyed?_

Because…I don't know!

_I do! Oh this is a classic, you fancy him and now you're not getting so much as a word from him. You're -_

If I could strangle books, you'd be dead by now.

_You really are the most polite girl I've ever met. Tell me, are you always this kind?_

No, I've done it especially for you! The fact that you suggested I fancy Potter…urgh!

_But you do. You're feeling jealous._

I'm beginning to think that a book that could keep it flaming mouth shut would be more appropriate. Then again, there's always the shredder.

_You wouldn't._

Watch me.

_I'd rather not._

Same here, I'm going. Goodnight, Sarcy.

_Sarcy? You're kidding me…_

Lily seemed to be in a particularly bad mood after writing to her diary, and scowled at all books for the remainder of the day. Sirius kept sniggering as Lily threw evil looks at the books, which put Lily in a fouler mood. To stop Lily from hurting anyone or anything, she sat in the library for lunch. That way she could also take her anger out on the books at the same time. Unfortunately four particular boys also decided to take lunch in there.

"Why so glum, Evans?" Sirius asked Lily who had her head buried in a book.

"_You _turned up, that's enough to depress anyone." Lily said in a quiet, venomous voice.

"Fair enough." said Remus. Sirius glared at him.

"Well you've been in a foul mood all day." James pointed out.

"What gave you that impression?" Lily asked in a bored voice.

"It's possibly the fact that for some _unknown_ reason, you've been glaring at books all day, walking around in silence and pretty much burying yourself in the library." James said with a slight smirk.

"There we go, so do you _really_ think now's a good time to pester me?" she snapped impatiently. James put his hands up in surrender and shrugged.

"Careful James, Ollie told me they tend to bite around this age." Sirius whispered just loud enough for Lily to here. Lily threw a book across at Sirius, missed, but was then chased out by a teacher.

Lily seemed to be in a relatively better mood later. Remus was quite sure that it was throwing the book at Sirius that helped. James had a few things on his mind that he needed to talk about. He dug out an ancient unused diary. Just like Lily's, it was enchanted. He blew the dust of the top and began to scribble.

Wahay! It's you. Haven't seen you for years.

_Git. You abandoned me._

Well, it's always nice to be warmly welcomed.

_Of course. Anyway, what in the world made you open me again? Last time we spoke you told me diaries were for girls, threw me down and didn't open me for years._

Oi, I was only 12. Give me a break, I was a twit back then.

_And you're not now?_

NO! Anyways, let me talk.

_Because I'm so eager to listen._

Yes, you are. Anyway, Lily Evans, remember her?

_She's the cute girl in your year that you bug the hell out of?_

Yeah, that's her. I've stopped asking her out, trying to get on with her…you know, being nice?

_Do my pages deceive me? James Potter is being nice?_

I'm beginning to understand why Lily was glaring at all the books today.

_Huh?_

She's in a foul mood. Well, she was. After a while she cheered up. But I'm genuinely really curious, and just a tad and tiniest bit worried.

_Awww…you're a married couple! But, shouldn't she be rejoicing, seeing as you're leaving her alone_?

Married couple, I wish. Well, not exactly, she'd probably get a bit scary sometimes… Anyway, yes, I figured she'd rejoice at the fact I'd sort of left her alone. Instead, she becomes incredibly moody, glares at all books in sight and ends up throwing an essay at Padfoot. She seemed relatively happier after that.

_I can imagine. Well, have you done anything that may have offended her?_

No! Listen, all I did today is: Go to my lessons, as usual. Avoided her, in case of subconscious asking out. Had dinner, flicked peas at Moony. Flirted with a few girls –

_Wow, you have eventful days._

Shut up. Anyway, any conclusions?

_Not as such. Maybe it's because you with a few other girls. Maybe she's feeling –_

At that precise moment Sirius ran into the room with a slight look of disgust on his face. James looked at up at him with raised eyebrows as he kicked his diary underneath the bed.

"Moony just threw up on the common room floor. Come down and check if he's alright, he sort of passed out after that. We've put him on the sofa." Sirius said quickly. James jumped of his bed and ran down to the common room to find a large crowd around Remus.

"Moony, you okay?" asked a concerned James.

"Just about. Don't really know what happened." Remus replied weakly.

"Why'd you reckon you collapsed?" he asked. Remus gave him a sort of look which meant you-know-but-I'll-tell-you-later. James nodded, Werewolf problems. Sirius pushed everyone else away from Remus, "Bug-off!" he said slowly and clearly as some people asked if they could just talk to Remus. Lily was quiet confused when she walked in, she thought that she could do a bit of quiet reading in the common room, but she was so wrong.

"What happened to Remus?" she asked her friend, Hannah.

"I don't know. He twitched around a bit, threw up and the collapsed on the floor. Good show, though." She finished brightly. Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to Remus, avoiding eye contact with James.

"What happened to you? You look a right mess. Are you alright?" She said.

"Fainted, threw up, refuse to go to the hospital wing. You know, normal stuff. Feeling better now, though." Remus said grinning. Lily was happy to know that he was feeling well, but she wasn't going to talk to him if James was around. She strolled off to the corner of the room, where she opened a book and began to read.

"Where were you at dinner?" James asked as he approached her. Lily looked up from her book.

"Around and about. Why do you need to know?" she snapped.

"I don't. I'm just curious why treating me like foul phlegm on your shoe when you she really be happy I've stopped asking you out." James said. He'd finally come to the point. Lily stared at him blankly.

"Annoyed? Peed off? I'm delighted." She said with not a trace of a smile on her face.

"Okay, let me rephrase that; since I've stopped bugging you, is it all right if you don't always want to rip out my guts? Like…what some call…friends?" he asked uncertainly. Lily stared at him and considered it. She smiled.

"Fine, truce, I wont kill you in your sleep." She said smirking. She held her hand out for James to shake. James paused before he shook her hand, he realised that if he became friends with her, it was likely that they would remain friends. He shrugged and took it grinning; he was going to get on with Lily Evans!


End file.
